Paradis ou Enfer
by selene Magnus
Summary: fiction post-Hadès dans les 5 minutes après le générique. Que deviennent les héros de notre enfance quand le bataille est terminée?
1. Chapter 1

**Paradis ou Enfer**

- Comment fais-tu pour rester si stoïque Marine? Alors que nous venons de vous apprendre la mort de nos amis? _- - s'étonne Seiya._

- Je le lui ai promis. Tout comme je sais qu'il est resté digne jusqu'au bout. Je me refuse à ternir sa mémoire, qu'importe si j'en souffre intérieurement

- Il m'a donné cela pour toi

- Qu'est-ce?

- Un médaillon qu'il a sculpté il y a quelques années, m'a-t-il dit, quand il t'a rencontrée. Prends-le

- On dirait… un griffon?

- Animal mythologique, mi-aigle mi-lion

- Déesse!

- C'est un message plutôt clair je pense

_'***********************************************-Flashback-**********************************************************_

_Devant le mur des lamentations, les chevaliers de Bronze comprennent les intentions de leurs aînés et leur font des adieux rapides mais émouvants._

- Ayolia….Ayolos

- Seiya, je sais que tu sauras prendre soin d'elle _- lui souffle le Lion avec une main posée sur l'épaule du jeune Pégase._

- Nous sauverons et protégerons Athéna jusqu'à nos derniers souffles

- Oui ça je sais bien, c'est évident. Mais je pensais en fait te confier quelqu'un d'autre

- Oh qui?

- Celle qui avait veillé sur toi pendant tout ton apprentissage

- Oh!

- Ben oui tu vois! On peut affronter sans crainte les pires monstres de l'univers et ne pas oser parler à une femme. Donne-lui ça, en souvenir de moi, et veille sur elle à ma place

- Aiolia, donc tu …? Je lui donnerai, je te promets

- Merci ami

_'*************************************************-Fin Flashback de Seiya-*********************************************************_

- Marine, est-ce que ça va?

- Mais si vous avez détruit Elysion, et les Enfers, où vont aller les âmes des morts? Où est-il?

- Je sais pas


	2. Chapter 2

- Où sommes-nous? Quel est ce lieu étrange?

- Regardez ces décorations…c'est sublime

- Ouais mais c'est pas la Grèce ici!

- En effet. Je reconnais ce style décoratif. Ce sont des entrelacs

- Des quoi?

- Des entrelacs, motif très prisé dans les sociétés celtes et scandinaves

- Vu la température et ce superbe jardin en fleurs, c'est sûrement pas non plus la Scandinavie

- Est-ce que les chevaliers de bronze ont réussi? Athéna est-elle sauvée?

- Je pense que s'ils avaient échoué, Hadès serait en train de s'en vanter en nous faisant rôtir devant lui. Donc je crois qu'on peut dire qu'ils ont réussi

- Ne sommes nous pas sensés être morts? Nous devrions goûter à un repos bien mérité en Elysion. Ce serait ça le Paradis?

- Peut-être bien, mais pourquoi alors des motifs nordiques dans le royaume de l'au-delà grec?

- C'est bien ça l'incongru de la situation.

- Voilà des gens là-bas. Demandons-leur

- Euh… leurs habits sont aussi bien étranges

- Oui, mais ces femmes sont d'une beauté, hé hé

- Tiens-toi tranquille! Tant que nous ignorons à qui nous avons affaire

_Arrive près d'eux une troupe de jeunes femmes, blondes ou rousses, aux yeux clairs et transparents. Elles sont habillées de longues tuniques aux couleurs chatoyantes, des bijoux d'or sur elles arborant ces étranges motifs envoûtants._

- Bonjour! Nous aurions besoin d'un renseignement

- Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous là?

- Laquelle a ramené ces hommes ici?-_- Parle une des femmes aux autres. Celles-ci remuent la tête d'un non catégorique. Elle s'adresse alors aux intrus: _- Comment êtes-vous parvenus jusqu'ici?

- Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or. Quand à notre arrivée, nous n'en savons rien. Nous sommes morts tous ensembles en luttant pour sauver notre déesse Athéna et…

- Athéna? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!

- Dites-nous quel est ce lieu au moins?

- Ce lieu pur est le Walhalla, où mes sœurs et moi nous accueillons les valeureux guerriers morts au combat

- Le Walhalla? Le paradis nordique! Pourquoi avons-nous atterris ici?

_Tout à leur discussion, personne ne remarque que autour d'eux, d'autres personnes apparaissent sur l'herbe de ce fabuleux jardin. Mais leur nombre s'intensifie de plus en plus et force est de s'en apercevoir à un moment donné. Les femmes s'affolent alors._

- Regardez! D'où viennent tous ces gens?

- Voyez leurs tenues : ils sont comme eux: des Grecs

- Les Grecs nous envahissent! Il faut prévenir notre déesse!

_Elles s'enfuient, laissant sur place nos héros qui commencent à discuter avec leurs voisins juste apparus._

- Et les mecs! Je viens de discuter avec un type qui se prétend Achille, c'est dingue!

- Moi j'ai croisé Jason! Et je jure que c'était le vrai!

- Je crois comprendre ce qui nous arrive

- Ah oui? Dis vite Dokho!

- Nous sommes morts devant le mur des lamentations. En héros, donc nous devons rejoindre Elysion. Là-bas nous aurions croisé nos prédécesseurs, les héros méritant le paradis à leur mort. Jusque là tout le monde suit? Seulement je pense que nos compagnons de bronze ont quelque peu dévié de leur mission. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais Elysion nous a repoussé, et a chassé tous ses habitants

- C'est horrible! Que va-t-il nous arriver?

- Si on peut pas être tranquille même après sa mort maintenant!

- Mais il a bien fallu que nos âmes trouvent une demeure: elles ont migré vers un autre paradis. Celui des héros scandinaves!

- Pourquoi? C'est dingue!

- Nos deux mythologies ont des ressemblances, mais j'ignore pourquoi nous n'avons pas atterri chez les égyptiens par exemple

- Ouais, ben un paradis c'est un paradis, on s'en fout

- Je crois pas que nos hôtes pensent comme toi! J'ai peur des ennuis qui ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus

- Ne nous dis pas qu'il va falloir encore se battre! On a assez donné

- C'est toi qui dis ça Aiolia? Toi qui est le premier à te jeter dans une mêlée?

- Pour notre déesse, je remuerais terre et ciel, mais là…. J'ai juste envie que ça s'arrête

- Fais pas la gueule! Regarde, tu n'es pas content de retrouver ton grand frère?

- Si… Aiolos, tu sais bien que je le suis mais….

- Mais quoi?

- Si la mort ressemble à la vie… je veux pas recommencer…. à souffrir

- Aiolia….. _- Son frère l'emmène un peu à l'écart des autres. -_ - Explique-moi mon frère. Je ne veux pas te voir si abattu

- J'ai passé toute mon enfance à me passer de toi. C'était très dur. J'étais qu'un gamin, et je me retrouvais tout seul. D'autant plus que…

- Que quoi?

- Non rien

- Aiolia! Que s'est-il passé à ma mort?

- Tout le monde te traitait de traître…. Et moi je n'étais plus que ton frère, de la graine d'ennemi à surveiller!

- Quoi?

- Ils me regardaient tous de travers, quoi que je fasse, j'étais raillé, humilié, et parfois battu aussi. C'est arrivé bien des fois

- Mon dieu Aiolia… si j'avais pu me douter … des conséquences pour toi…

- Je te reproche rien mon frère! Tu as fait le plus noble des sacrifices, et j'ai été si fier quand nous avons su la vérité sur cette nuit-là!

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste? Laissons le passé derrière nous et recommençons à zéro

- Tu peux le faire toi, puisque plus rien ne te retient sur la terre!

- Et pas toi?

- Non. J'ai laissé quelqu'un derrière moi… que je ne reverrais plus… c'est comme si mon enfance recommençait, quand je devais gérer cette putain de douleur. Cette absence… cette solitude

- Qui est-ce?

- Non, je veux pas le dire

- Ne fais pas ton gamin frérot! Qui c'est?... c'est une femme c'est ça?... Aiolia! Tu es amoureux?

- Tais-toi! Je veux pas qu'ils sachent…

- Quelle importance maintenant? Et puis rassure-toi, c'est peut-être le cas de certain d'entre eux aussi

- Tu crois?

- Aiolia! Aucun des hommes ici, tous héros peuvent-ils être, ne sont des saints! Chacun a son histoire, et ses sentiments

- Toi aussi?


	3. Chapter 3

_- Chacun a son histoire, et ses sentiments_

_- Toi aussi?_

* * *

- Oui, moi aussi cela m'est arrivé. J'ai laissé des gens quand je suis mort. Toi en premier, mais il y avait aussi…

- Une fille?

- Oui.

- Qui c'était?

- Je doute que tu te souviennes d'elle

- Elle vivait au Sanctuaire?

- Elle était servante. Elle avait échoué à l'obtention de son armure mais avait préféré rester travailler au Sanctuaire en tant que domestique plutôt que de retourner dans son pays

- Pour rester avec toi?

- Oui

- Mais peut-être que je la connais! Les servants avaient pitié de moi, eux, et souvent je dormais la nuit chez l'un d'entre eux, pour échapper aux bandes des apprentis plus âgés

- Je ne sais pas si elle est restée au Sanctuaire. Elle a dû retourner chez elle, pour mettre à l'abri les petits. J'aurais dû lui demander de t'emmener aussi si quelque chose m'arrivait

- Quels petits?

- C'est que nous avions deux enfants

- Quoi?

- Seika avait 6 ans et mon petit dernier juste un an. Comme ils doivent être grands maintenant, et comme j'aimerais les revoir

_Devant son frère aux yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, Aiolos rajoute_ : - Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai dû gérer l'absence. On y arrive toujours. Il faut juste s'accrocher à ce qu'il nous reste. Moi c'était mon devoir et ma foi envers Athéna, ce qui m'a permis d'apparaître quelques fois auprès de vous, pour vous guider, quand mon armure criait sa douleur

- Tu n'es jamais apparu à ta femme et tes enfants?

- Non, on ne décide pas tu sais. La vie de mort a ses règles elle aussi. Tu n'as droit qu'à une passion, qui t'emporte au-delà de ses murs de paradis, mais une seule

- Et tu as choisi Athéna. Au lieu de ta famille…. C'était si noble…je ne pourrais pas faire comme toi, Marine me manque déjà trop…

- Akiko me manquait aussi mais j'avais laissé Athéna bébé dans les bras d'un inconnu, et le Sanctuaire aux mains d'un fou sanguinaire, le pire était à prévoir

- Cet inconnu a su prendre soin d'elle. Il l'a élevée comme sa propre enfant et a envoyé se former au métier de chevaliers beaucoup d'enfants du Japon

- Le Japon… Quel hasard. C'est là d'où venait ma femme. Et je suppose que c'est là où vivent mes deux enfants aujourd'hui

- Oui, c'est un drôle de hasard. Parce que ma chérie aussi est japonaise

- Aurions-nous les mêmes goûts en matière de femme mon frère?

- Je sais pas. Mais au moins nous avons les mêmes rêves

_Ils se serrent amicalement dans les bras. Ce moment d'intimité s'arrête quand apparaît devant tous les "habitants" originaux et immigrés, une femme magnifique. Il émane d'elle une lumière éblouissante et les gens se prosternent devant elle. Les nouveaux arrivés, séduits par cette lumière et la douceur qui émane de son énergie, font de même. Les Ors se regardent et décident de suivre le mouvement. Il ne sert à rien de se mettre la déesse titulaire du lieu sur le dos à peine arrivés._

- Noble Déesse Frigg, le Walhalla est envahi par des hordes de Grecs! Ils vont tout détruire et…

- Calmez-vous mes filles! Je ne les trouve pas très belliqueux ces intrus

_Alors Dokho se lève, poussé du coude par Camus, qui trouve que c'est là l'occasion de comprendre les événements._

- Noble Déesse, je vous supplie de m'accorder un instant de votre si précieux temps

- Et ben, il sait comment faire les ronds de jambes le vieux! Ça démontre une longue pratique _- lance ironique Masque de Mort à ses voisins._

- Ferme-me la, tu veux? Il essaie de nous sortir de là _- recadre Mü_

- Sacrilège! Comment oses-tu parler à notre grande Déesse, misérable étranger!

- Laisse-le parler ma fille. Je suis impatiente de savoir ce qu'il a me dire

- Majesté, tous ici regrettons notre intrusion dans votre domaine, il n'est pas volontaire. Une force nous y a déposés mais nous ne souhaitons que votre aide pour retourner chez nous

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Aucun dieu ne peut intervenir dans les royaumes des autres panthéons, ce qui amène bien des questions sur votre arrivée. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations sur le monde de ces Grecs. Qui ici les a déjà rencontré?

- Moi j'en connais - _- s'élève une voix forte et masculine. Les gens se décalent pour laisser passer un jeune homme, très grand au regard clair et aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés._

- Quel est ton nom jeune guerrier?


	4. Chapter 4

_- Quel est ton nom jeune guerrier?_

* * *

_Le jeune homme s'agenouille devant la divinité et répond:_ - Mon nom est Siegfried de Dubhe, guerrier divin d'Alpha. À votre service Majesté

- Guerrier divin? Tu es donc des nôtres, et un des plus grands guerriers au service de mon époux le divin Odin, c'est bien cela?

- Oui noble déesse

- Tu disais connaître ces hommes?

- Pas eux directement, mais j'ai déjà rencontré des chevaliers d'Athéna

- La bataille d'Asgard! _- murmure l'un des Ors à ses compagnons._ - Il fut l'un des adversaires des bronzes!

- Ça confirme ce que disait Dokho. Nous sommes chez les morts asgardiens!

- Le cadre est plus que sympa, ça voudrait peut-être la peine de s'y intégrer?

- Pas question! Tu voudrais rester adorer des dieux qui ne sont pas les tiens?

- Bah…un dieu c'est un dieu, qu'importe son nom

- Masque! Tu blasphèmes!

- Arrêtez vous deux! Shura, rentre tes grands chevaux, tu vois pas qu'il joue juste la provoc? Masque de Mort, pour la dernière fois, il n'est pas question de rester ici, ce n'est pas notre place!

- J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons aucune place nulle part

- J'ai peur d'avouer que je ressens la même chose que lui

- Confiance! Nous allons trouver une solution! Dokho est en train de négocier pour nous, et pour tous ces pauvres hères arrachés à notre paradis

- Très bien Siegfried de Dubhe. Je t'invite, toi et quelques uns de ses chevaliers d'Athéna dans mon palais, pour y démêler ce mystère. Suivez moi

- Son palais? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette magouille?

- Elle semble être une déesse aimable et généreuse, comme Athéna

- C'est justement quand la cage est trop belle qu'il faut se méfier

- Bon grouillez-vous! Qui veut venir?

- Vas-y toi Mü! Et Camus. Et les frangins

- Moi j'y vais pas! J'ai un mauvais souvenir des guerriers divins

- Ok Aldebaran, tu peux rester ici. Mais si tu en croise un, tu reste calme, ok?

- Ouais, je suis pas une brute sans cervelle quand même!

- Saga, j'ai peur qu'il te faille rester ici

- Pourquoi ça?

_Pas de réponse. -_ Vous vous méfiez encore de moi? Malgré le mur?

- Les anciennes rancunes ont la vie dure

- C'est pas le moment de se chamailler. Je préfère moi que Saga vienne! Il est le plus au courant des mondes parallèles, et c'est un fin diplomate. Ramène-toi Saga, on y va

_Les chevaliers d'or suivent donc Siegfried, et les quelques femmes qui les encadrent. Aiolia, d'un naturel assez curieux et sympathisant facilement, commence à poser quelques questions à l'asgardien._

- Excuse-moi… je suis Aiolia du Lion, les chevaliers de bronze m'ont parlé de toi

- Tu m'en vois ravi _- fait l'intéressé d'un ton poli mais néanmoins lointain._

- Qui sont ces femmes?

- Ah oui! Vous risquez pas de connaître vous. Ce sont des valkyries. De redoutables guerrières qui récoltent les morts sur les champs de bataille

- Pour en faire quoi?

- Ben pour les amener ici! Au Walhalla, où les guerriers morts les armes à la main goûtent à une fin des plus idyllique

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça, cette fin idyllique

- De quoi je me mêle?

- C'est juste que ça me fait le même effet cet endroit. C'est magnifique, il s'y dégage une paix et un relent de bonheur, mais je ne m'y sens pas à ma place

- Personne n'aime mourir

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je suis heureux d'être mort pour ma princesse mais, du coup je suis là… et … plus là-bas

- La princesse… - _murmure Siegfried en poussant un long soupir._

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux d'être ici? Seiya m'a raconté ton sacrifice pour permettre de sauver la terre, et il te respecte énormément pour cela

- Seiya… c'était en effet un valeureux combattant. A-t-il réussi à sauver la princesse Hilda? Et mon pays?

- Oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Poséidon a été vaincu, et ta souveraine a retrouvé sa raison. Ton pays est resté tel qu'il a toujours été

- Mais il n'y a plus aucun guerrier divin pour les protéger maintenant….

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi-même j'ignore si la terre a été sauvée

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Nous combattions les hordes d'Hadès qui nous avaient attaqués. Nous sommes morts, comme toi, pour permettre à Seiya et ses compagnons de poursuivre leur route et d'arrêter notre ennemi. Mais au lieu d'atterrir dans notre royaume des morts, nous sommes apparus dans le votre. Et nous ignorons où en est la bataille, si notre déesse est sauvée, si le monde est sauvé. Que c'est cruel de laisser les morts dans l'ignorance! Je pensais naïvement que la mort c'était le repos sans soucis!

- J'ai dû croire la même chose, endormi par les fables de nos prêtres. Alors que la mort, c'est l'inquiétude éternelle, et l'impétueuse envie de voir apparaître devant soi les êtres que l'on a aimés…

- Crois-tu que nous les retrouverons? …. Un jour?

- Il ne faut pas souhaiter cela…ce serait rêver de leur mort, après avoir tout risquer pour les épargner

- Tu as raison, mais c'est si dur…. Je préfère mille fois foncer dans une bataille, même contre plus fort que moi, que de passer l'éternité sans elle

- Ce sera pourtant notre destin…. Mais si au moins elle est sauve…. Alors j'accepte ma souffrance. Fais de même chevalier. Il n'est pas dit que un seul d'entre nous pliera devant son ennemi, fut-il cet ennemi invisible que l'on nomme tristesse

_Arrivés devant un trône où s'agenouille une fois encore toute la troupe, les chevaliers sont sommés de raconter leur histoire. Alors la déesse fait venir auprès d'elle son messager qui lui apprend l'impensable: le royaume d'Hadès a été entièrement détruit. Ce qui explique la migration des défunts._

- C'est une catastrophe! Ils vont tous débarquer ici?

- Comment allons-nous y survivre? Il n'y a pas assez de place pour tous les morts du monde!

- Ne nous affolons pas. Je vais avertir notre seigneur Odin, qui ira parler avec Zeus. Cette situation ne peut pas durer, même si je suppose que actuellement l'Olympe doit être en grand chamboulement

- Et ceux-là? Qu'en faisons-nous Majesté?

- Gardez-les ici. Ils ont parlé d'une bataille avec Athéna, il doit y avoir un lien

- Bien Noble Déesse

_Les valkyries emmènent donc les chevaliers dans une pièce qu'elles ferment à clé._

- C'est malin! On est prisonnier maintenant!

- Restons calmes. Je ne crois pas qu'elles nous veulent du mal, elles sont juste effrayées, on le serait à moins à leur place

- Mais pourquoi nous emprisonner? On n'y est pour rien nous!

- C'est moins sûr ça! Enfin les autres sont libres. Si cette captivité s'éternise, ils pourront intervenir.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur le guerrier divin._

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas leur prisonnier toi!

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment prisonniers, elles vous gardent juste sous la main au cas où

- Au cas où quoi?

- La Déesse Frigg est partie sur l'Olympe discuter avec vos dieux. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre

- Fais-nous sortir d'ici

- A quoi bon? Tout univers est de lui-même une prison

* * *

_Notre pauvre Siegfried semble bien désabusé! Cela va-t-il s'améliorer?_

Suite au prochain numéro! Merci aux passants et au petit mot d'encouragement Leia, merci beaucoup


	5. Chapter 5

- Et voilà! C'était évident que cela arriverait un jour!

- Ça va! C'est pas en grognant que cela changera les choses

- C'est de ta faute! Depuis le début, tu as laissé les choses s'envenimer. Parce que tu préférais courir les femelles qu'assumer tes responsabilités!

- Suffit! Tu te crois où femme? Pour critiquer ainsi ton époux et maître?

- Le fameux maître n'est même pas fichu de se faire obéir de sa famille et ses sujets! Si tu avais su calmer les prétentions de tes frères!

- Assez! Je n'avais aucun moyen d'imaginer une telle débâcle!

- Tu as laissé tes enfants en faire à leurs têtes, et Poséidon et Hadès grignoter sur ton monde!

- Poséidon n'était pas un problème! Tu ne comprends rien Héra! Les petites guerres cupides entre mes frères et leurs neveux et nièces les occupaient suffisamment à travers les siècles

- Tu veux dire que tu les as délibérément laissé se faire la guerre pour protéger ton propre royaume?

- Bien sûr! Pendant qu'ils se disputent les terres des humains, ils ne fomentent pas contre moi!

- En réalité, tu as peur d'eux, n'est-ce pas?

- Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas s'apercevoir que les pouvoirs de mes deux frères sont plus grands que les miens! Et ils n'ont pas été capables de s'en rendre compte ces abrutis! Ils continuent de se plaindre du partage du royaume de notre père Cronos. Est-ce que tu réalises Héra? Hadès contrôle les morts! Son royaume se développe de siècles en siècles, il détient chez lui tous les héros de tous les temps! S'il les dirige contre nous, il prend le pouvoir suprême! Et peut nous balayer en un rien!

- Donc tu as encouragé sa dispute avec ta fille pour l'affaiblir!

- Oui! Athéna ne peut résister à défendre ces pleutres d'humains! Elle s'obstine, siècle après siècle, à s'opposer à lui. Grand bien lui fasse! À chaque fois, elle le battait, il mettait 200 ans à s'en remettre et au lieu d'en tirer des leçons, il réattaquait sans cesse. Poséidon aussi. Mais ces deux imbus d'orgueil n'ont même jamais eu l'idée de s'associer ensembles contre elle! Des idiots! Cela m'arrangeait! Mais je n'avais pas prévu que cette fois…

- Cette fois, ta chère fille ne s'est pas contentée d'enfermer son oncle comme les autres fois!

- Oui, ça a dérapé. Ses idiots de chiens d'humains ont détruit tout l'Enfer

- Hadès va mettre du temps à s'en remettre cette fois! Il est plus faible qu'un bébé désormais. Sais-tu où il s'est réfugié?

- Oui. Chez notre sœur

- Déméter? Elle le déteste depuis son mariage forcé avec sa fille! Je doute qu'elle l'accueille auprès d'elle!

- Tu oublies que tu as une autre sœur ma chère. Il est vrai qu'elle est si discrète

- Cette bigote d'Hestia? Il y a des millénaires que je n'ai entendu son nom!

- C'est justement sa neutralité politique qui a rassuré Hadès. Et je dois dire que son acte ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas chez elle qu'il pourra comploter. Je le laisse donc se faire dorloter comme un enfant au biberon

- Mais résultât, c'est à toi de réparer les dégâts causés, puisqu'il a perdu toutes ses capacités! Et cette sotte d'Athéna? Que va-tu faire contre elle?

- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Priorité au royaume des Enfers

- Père! Un message d'Odin

- Hermès, je t'écoute

- Leur royaume du Walhalla est envahi par nos héros décédés. Il y a fort à parier que Hel reçoit nos condamnés

- Cela est fâcheux, mais pas désespéré. J'irai négocier avec Odin dès que la situation en Hadès sera sous contrôle

- Que dois-je répondre Père?

- Que cette situation est provisoire et que je promets une remise à l'ordre incessamment

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre, cher époux? Il n'y a personne pour réparer les bêtises de ton insolente gamine prétentieuse

- J'ai mon idée. Qui est à même de s'occuper d'un royaume sans roi que ses sujets intemporels?

- Tu n'envisage pas de?

- Si je confie le royaume à un Olympien, je prends des risques. Il va s'imaginer être le souverain à jamais de ces terres, et cela ouvrira de nouvelles querelles quand Hadès se réveillera

- Mais tu disais que ces disputes t'arrangeaient?

- Quand elles ont lieu sur Terre, mais pas sur l'Olympe. Et qui voudra aller s'enterrer dans ce royaume, hormis un ambitieux prêt à tout? Je préfère en confier la gouvernance provisoire à des humains. Après tout, leurs pouvoirs sont faibles. Et ils sont facilement remplaçables

- Tous les sujets d'Hadès ont été décimés

- Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je vais les ressusciter

- Lesquels?

- Hermès, je te charge d'une enquête. Je veux un rapport complet sur les anciens soldats d'Hadès. Capacités, puissance, fidélités, ambitions et faiblesses

- Bien Père

* * *

- Divin Zeus, je ne saurais m'acquitter d'une telle tâche!

- Suffit humaine! Zeus t'ordonne et tu n'as qu'à obéir

- Je n'ai toujours été qu'une simple domestique, aux ordres d'Hadès, je n'ai pas les capacités de…

- Mon frère est resté endormi pendant des décennies. Qui gouvernait son royaume, qui donnait les ordres? À tous ces soldats? C'était toi humaine. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de recommencer

_Ses ordres donnés, le grand Zeus disparaît devant la jeune femme juste ressuscitée. Elle se retourne et voit autour d'elle les spectres qui sortent de leur sommeil. Un instant prise de panique, elle aspire une longue bouffée d'air. Après tout, le dieu n'avait pas tord. C'était elle qui dirigeait les spectres d'Hadès pendant des décennies. Mais elle sentait l'essence de son maître à ses côtés. Il y a toujours eu un homme à ses côtés, fut-il immatériel. Et Pandore, malgré son apparente assurance, s'est toujours sentie enfant. Une enfant arrachée à sa vie, à sa famille, obligée de grandir seule entourée de soldats, obligée de se montrer forte, plus forte qu'elle ne l'était. Un seul être n'a jamais vu sa faiblesse. Un homme auquel elle pense spontanément. Ce dernier visage qu'elle a contemplé avant de sombrer dans le néant. Le visage de l'homme qui l'a libérée du joug d'Hadès._

_ Mais les spectres se relèvent et l'observent. Se souviennent-ils de leur combat contre les chevaliers d'Athéna? De leur destruction à tous? Que doit-elle leur dire?_

- Maîtresse? Que s'est-il passé?

- Oubliez! Retournez à votre poste!

- Majesté? Les guerriers d'Athéna? Où sont-ils? Qu'est-il arrivé à notre monde?

- Ils sont partis. Après avoir tout saccagé

- Mais? Comment est-ce possible? Notre Seigneur Hadès? Où est le Seigneur Hadès?

- Hadès a perdu la bataille contre Athéna

- Quoi? C'est impossible!

- Si. Cette maudite déesse l'a de nouveau enfermé, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire

- Qu'allons-nous devenir?

- Athéna voulait tous nous détruire. Mais un homme l'en a empêché. Nous lui devons notre survie, et bientôt grâce à lui, notre domaine retrouvera sa gloire passée!

- Qui est-ce Majesté? Qui est notre sauveur?

* * *

Qui est le nouveau messie des Enfers? et quel est le lien avec nos chevaliers égarés dans un autre royaume?...

_Merci de vos messages. _

_En effet je n'ai pas suivi les soi-disant âges de nos chevaliers que je trouve aberrants. En effet, par exemple Seiya est sensé avoir 14 ans quand Marine en aurait 16! soit quand ils se rencontrent au sanctuaire il a 7 ans et elle 9 ans! A-t-elle l'air d'une gamine de 9 ans?_

_Ikki n'aurait que 2 ans de plus que Shun, mais bien sûr! enfin bref, il y a pas mal d'aberrations qu'il vaut mieux ne pas réitérer à mon avis_

_j'espère que vous allez continuer d'apprécier mes idées et mes textes malgré leurs imperfections_


	6. Chapter 6

'***********************************************************************

- Zeus est bien gentil mais entre sa réponse et rien, je ne vois pas beaucoup de différence

- Qu'allons-nous faire de tous ces morts Seigneur? Notre royaume ne pourra pas tous les contenir

- Eh bien, puisque les Olympiens réagissent avec nonchalance à un problème qu'ils ont eux-mêmes crée, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à nous d'en subir les conséquences! Jetez-les dehors!

- Dehors? Où dehors?

- Qu'on les renvoie sur Midgard, la terre des humains. Leur sort m'importe peu

- Zeus en sera fâché!

- S'il veut m'en faire la guerre, qu'il la fasse! J'ai suffisamment de bons guerriers et de royaumes alliés pour m'épauler. Je doute qu'il en soit de même pour lui! S'il avait été capable de trouver une solution, j'aurais collaboré, mais puisqu'il s'en lave les mains, moi de même

- Peut-être a-t-il une solution? Il ne nous demande qu'un peu de temps!

- A-t-il chiffré la patience qu'il nous demande? Non! Je ne vais pas poireauter éternellement jusqu'à ce que ce fanfaron ait fini ses distractions. S'il passait plus de temps dans son royaume au lieu de courtiser des mortelles! Renvoyez-moi tous ces étrangers par-dessus notre enceinte!

- Seigneur, je m'interroge. N'y a-t-il pas du danger à renvoyer tous ces hommes sur terre?

- Bah, quelques fantômes de plus ne sauraient faire mourir de peur les mortels!

- Vous oubliez que certains sont des monstres sanguinaires, qui avaient bien mérité leur châtiment éternel! Imaginez que nous libérions les démons infernaux enfermés dans le Hel?

- Je t'accorde cette réflexion ma mie. Il serait en effet fâcheux de libérer de lourds criminels. Alors soit! Qu'on envoie sur terre les grecs atterris au Walhalla, mais qu'on garde ceux arrivés en Hel! Après tout, ils pourraient être utiles…

- Que voulez-vous dire Sire?

- Tu es loin d'être une sotte Frigg. Garder en notre possession les pires criminels humains et divins de la Grèce peut s'avérer un bon moyen de pression sur l'Olympe

- Zeus s'est toujours montré conciliant envers nous

- Ces putains de grecs nous voient comme des sauvages, des "barbares" comme ils aiment à nous appeler! Et pas comme des pairs. L'occasion de changer cela vient de s'offrir à nous ma chère

'***********************************************************************

- Debout étrangers! Nos dieux ont décidés de votre sort

- C'est pas trop tôt!

- Silence! Avancez!

- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous? Vous…vous allez nous détruire? Vous êtes toutes en armure!

- Chevaliers, en garde! Il n'est pas dit que nous nous laisserons annihiler sans bouger un orteil

- Vous vous méprenez étrangers! Nous vous conduisons chez vous. Si toutes les walkyries sont équipées, c'est que vous êtes nombreux à encadrer. Et il n'est pas question qu'un seul de vous nous reste sur les bras. En route!

- C'est vrai? Nous rentrons chez nous?

- Oui, c'est l'ordre d'Odin en personne. Nous vous conduisons sur le Bifrost, le pont qui relie notre divin royaume à la terre. Et après, vous disparaissez de notre vue

- Sur terre? Vous ne nous emmenez pas au royaume des morts?

- Je viens de vous le dire. Vous retournez chez les humains, le reste ne nous regarde pas

- Dokho? Tu entends? Comment est-ce possible? Nous sommes morts!

- Oui, cela est assez inattendu. Même si nous retournons sur terre, il est un fait qu'on ne peut négliger

- C'est une nouvelle vie!

- Ce n'est pas ce que voulait dire Dokho! Laisse-le finir

- Merci Mü. Je n'oublie pas, mais il semble que je sois le seul, que nous n'avons plus de corps! Si je ne m'abuse, nos enveloppes charnelles ont été atomisées

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Que nous n'avons pas ressuscité

- Ben si! Si on retourne sur terre, c'est que nous sommes vivants!

- Non! Nous ne sommes que des âmes

- Une âme, comme tu dis, ne ressentirait pas les choses autour d'elle! Je sens l'air dans mes poumons, le vent sur mon visage, ta main que je sers…

- Preuve que nous sommes tous au même plan. Mais quand nous serons sur terre, nous ne serons que des fantômes

- Des fantômes?

- Eh oui, des âmes non accueillies au royaume des ombres, qui errent dans le monde, à la limite de l'irréel, mais encore au milieu des vivants

- C'est horrible!

- Concrètement…ça va changer quoi pour nous?

- Aiolia, tu poses une bonne question. Nous serons immatériels. Nous pourrons voir et entendre les vivants mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir sur leur vie

- Ils nous verront?

- Je pense que oui. Il m'est déjà arrivé de croiser des fantômes…avant

- Vous pouviez les voir, c'est vrai?

- Oui mais pas les toucher. Nous ne pourrons plus toucher un objet, nous n'avons plus de corps qui nous permet d'appréhender les choses matérielles

- Les choses…et les gens, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui

- Fais pas cette tête Aiolia! Ça va être cool! Plus besoin de se nourrir, plus besoin de se laver ou s'habiller! Ça va être comme des vacances

- Tu es un imbécile! Ces petites choses qui t'ennuient faisaient l'intérêt de la vie!

- Ne vous disputez pas! Nous rentrons chez nous, c'est le plus important, non? Nous serons différents ok mais nous serons là-bas. Avec ceux que nous aimons….Aiolia, tu es d'accord avec moi?

- Oui, mon frère. Nous allons revoir nos amis…et notre patrie

_Aiolia tourna la tête au moment où la troupe commença son voyage. Il chercha du regard un visage._

- Siegfried!

- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage Chevaliers. Et un bon retour

- Tu…je suis désolé Siegfried

- De quoi? Tout s'arrange pour toi et les tiens

- Mais toi…

- Je suis Asgardien, ma place est ici

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Siegfried, parce que je le ressens aussi…et… et….viens avec nous

- Que dis-tu?

- Ne veux-tu point revoir les tiens? Et surtout celle qui te manque tant?

- Je…je n'ai pas le droit…

- Pourquoi pas? Crois-tu que ces furies tiennent un registre? Crois-tu qu'elles s'apercevront de ton absence? Tu peux facilement passer pour un des nôtres. Et ainsi rejoindre le monde vivant…c'est mieux que rester l'éternité à attendre seul, tu ne penses pas? C'est la seule chance que nous ayons…de pouvoir les retrouver. Viens! Viens avec nous!

_Le guerrier d'alpha hésitait mais la blessure dans son cœur était si vive, qu'il suivit le lion d'or. Celui-ci lui donna sa tunique et lui rabattit un capuchon sur la tête. Habillé ainsi, il put tromper la vigilance des walkyries et s'intégra au groupe des chevaliers d'or._

* * *

_Merci de chacun de vos passages et de vos messages, cette histoire ne laisse pas indifférent et c'est tant mieux! a bientôt !  
_


	7. Chapter 7

'***********************************************************************

- Youpi! On est chez nous! Là-bas, c'est le Sanctuaire _- s'écrie avec fortes caracoles le chevalier du Scorpion. Aiolia se lâche d'un petit sourire en voyant son camarade exploser sa joie quand une voix basse lui murmure._

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, ce n'est guère ma place

- Siegfried! Tu es un valeureux combattant, jamais le Sanctuaire ne pourra te chasser. De plus, tu n'es pas un ennemi n'est-ce pas? Nous allons profiter de cette nouvelle "vie" et dans quelques jours, je t'accompagnerai dans ton pays

- Je ne sais si j'en suis digne…

- Ta dulcinée sera si heureuse de te revoir! Rien que pour ça, ça en fallait la peine, non?

- Non, je l'ai trahis…j'ai désobéis à ses ordres et…aujourd'hui, je me suis enfuis du Walhalla. Si jamais les dieux veulent me punir, s'en prendront-ils à elle?

- Si jamais cela arrive, tu me trouveras à tes côtés pour te soutenir et la défendre

- Aiolia…ces paroles me touchent énormément…

- Alors me permets tu de t'appeler Ami?

- J'en serai honoré chevalier du lion

_Aiolia lui tape sur l'épaule quand apparaissent devant l'entrée les habitants du Sanctuaire. Dans un premier temps étonnés, puis pétrifiés puis exubérants de joie. Mais une joie qui se transforme en inquiétude, quand à la première accolade, la vérité se fait jour. Les mains tendues traversent les nouveaux arrivants et force est de constater que ces miraculés ne sont plus vraiment ce qu'ils étaient. Dokho, Mü et Shaka tentent d'expliquer la situation à leurs camarades avec bien de difficultés. _

'***********************************************************************

- Alors c'est toi Seiya!

- Aiolos… Jamais j'aurais cru avoir la chance de te rencontrer. Je te dois beaucoup

- Comment ça? C'est moi qui te suis redevable! De ta vaillance à protéger notre déesse

- Mais tu m'as tellement inspiré!

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois à travers l'aide de ton armure

- C'est elle qui faisait tout! Je n'étais que sa voix

- Tu es le plus grand des chevaliers! Le plus noble et…

- Calmes-toi un peu Seiya! Et arrêtes de t'accaparer mon frère tu veux? J'ai moi aussi pas mal de choses à lui dire

- Toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir une certaine rouquine. Elle est près de ton temple. Elle y traîne beaucoup en ce moment. Depuis que je lui ai donné ton cadeau en fait

_Aiolia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant vers les escaliers des maisons d'or._

- Eh Siegfried? C'est bien toi? Que fais-tu avec les Ors?

- Chevalier Pégase. Considère moi comme un invité du chevalier du Lion

- Ah? Vas-tu retourner en Asgard?

- Oui. Aiolia m'a proposé de m'y emmener et…

- Il risque d'être pas mal occupé ces jours-ci. Tu devrais partir avec Hyoga. Il a l'intention d'y aller faire un tour dans les prochains jours

- Quand?

- Sais pas. Va le voir si tu veux. Il crèche chez le Verseau, tout en haut

- Merci Pégase

- Seiya! Tu vas pas le croire!

- Quoi? Dis-moi vite Jabu!

- On a retrouvé ta sœur

- Quoi? Où ça? Elle est où?

- Hey, une question à la fois tu veux! Elle est au palais là-haut

- Faut que je la voies!

- Te fatigue pas à monter! Kiki est parti la chercher. Il va arriver… ahahhh! Quel abruti ce gamin!

_Jabu manqua tomber d'un sursaut à l'apparition du jeune apprenti juste devant son nez._

- Oh Maître Mü_! - fait l'enfant en se téléportant auprès de son cher instructeur ressuscité et en abandonnant sa passagère sans autre forme de procès._

- Seiya… c'est bien toi?

- Soeurette…oh quel bonheur!

- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois vivant!

- Moi aussi ma chère Seika, moi aussi de te revoir!

- Seika? Tu as dit Seika?

- Ben oui Aiolos. C'est ma sœur Seika, que je n'ai pas vue depuis des années. On a été séparé au Japon, avant mon arrivée au sanctuaire. C'était d'ailleurs pour la revoir que je voulais devenir chevalier au départ

- Mais… quel âge as-tu? Quel est ton nom de famille?

- Pourquoi tu lui poses ces questions Aiolos? Ça va pas!

- Ta mère…est-ce que…est-ce qu'elle s'appelle Akiko? _- insiste le Sagittaire auprès de la jeune fille._

- Oui

- Yamato? Akiko Yamato?

- Oui. Mais comment savez-vous?

- Oh par Athéna! Ma petite Seika…je…je suis ton père ******************(((Non il ne porte pas un masque noir étouffant! ))))*****************

- Quoi?

- C'est prodigieux! Ma petite fille! Comme tu es magnifique! Comment ne t'aies-je pas reconnue aussitôt? Tu ressemble tellement à ta maman

- Aiolos! Tu dis que? C'est impossible!

- Seiya je sais ce que je dis. Ta sœur est ma fille et…mais attends! Mais alors… toi aussi… tu serais… mon fils?

- Notre famille est reconstruite. Seiya, tu te rends compte? Notre père qu'on croyait mort!

- Il était bien mort en effet

- Non ça ne colle pas! Mon fils s'appelait Hépanios

- Oh oui, c'est toujours le cas! Officiellement, sur les papiers. Mais Maman préférait utiliser Seiya. C'était japonais et on se faisait moins remarquer _- explique Seika._

- Athéna! C'est prodigieux! Mes enfants! Je vous retrouve! Quel bonheur! Seiya, mon garçon… comme je suis fier de toi! Jamais je n'aurais cru que mon fils deviendrait un héros! Tu étais un bébé si chétif et craintif

- Hein? C'est même pas vrai!

- Oh si je confirme. Jusqu'à tes 5 ans, tu pleurais pour un oui pour un non

- Seika! Même toi tu te lègues contre moi!

- Hihhihih

* * *

Merci pour chacun de vos messages - cette histoire m'a aussi beaucoup amusée


	8. Chapter 8

- Ikki! Réveilles-toi un peu! Si jamais Saori te voit dormir pendant la réunion…

- Hummm… lâches-moi un peu Shun. Cette réunion est assommante et inutile. D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas me coucher

- Mais…tu es dingue?

- Non. C'est toi le mouton Shun. J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter des sornettes et des pleurnichards geindre

_Sans se soucier de rien, le Phénix se redresse et tourne les talons. Il atteint la porte quand Saori s'en aperçoit._

- Ikki? Où vas-tu?

_Il ne répond pas et sort sans un regard pour l'assistance, choquée de son manque d'obéissance et de courtoisie élémentaire._

- Mais il se prend pour qui? - _s'écrit Jabu, prêt à s'élancer pour le rattraper._

- Inutile Jabu. On est habitué à ces départs sans un mot, nous! Impossible d'inculquer un semblant de civilité au Phénix _- explique Hyoga._

- Vous le laissez quitter la réunion sans rien dire?

- Bah! S'il ne veut pas y assister, rien ne pourra le forcer, crois-moi

- Je suis désolé Princesse, pour l'attitude de mon frère

- Ce n'est rien Shun. Hyoga a bien résumé la situation, Ikki n'aime pas les civilités et seuls les combats peuvent le retenir. Aussi laissons-le s'en aller, je sais pouvoir compter sur sa force quand le danger nous menace

- N'empêche que si tout le monde se comportait en goujat…

_Le Phénix ne se préoccupe pas des hausses de voix qu'il perçoit dans son dos et poursuit sa route vers ses_ _appartements. Leur retour du royaume des ombres ne date que de quelques heures et déjà ses amis en sont à se torturer les méninges, croyant pouvoir trouver avec des bla-bla leurs réponses. Perte de temps, pense-t-il. La seule chose qu'il veut à cet instant est de se reposer, ce que devrait faire aussi ses compagnons aussi meurtris que lui. Et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Ikki ira se ressourcer dans son volcan, le seul endroit qu'il considère comme chez lui._

_Il ouvre la porte et jette avec urgence son tee-shirt sur le sol. Il s'avance vers son lit, quand un mouvement aperçu le surprend. Sans perdre de temps à demander qui se trouve dans la pièce, le chevalier se met en garde. La porte contiguë donnant sur sa salle de bain s'ouvre. Immédiatement, Ikki saisit l'intrus à la gorge et le projette sur le lit. Il va lui sauter dessus quand il remarque son identité. En premier lieu, c'est surtout sa tenue qu'il voit; plutôt une absence de tenue. La femme qu'il vient de jeter avec méchanceté sur le matelas est presque nue._

- Qu'est-ce que?

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat, tu crois pas?

- Comment est-ce possible? Je t'ai vu mourir!

- C'est vrai, je suis morte. Près de toi. Mais je suis de retour…et tu devrais t'en réjouir, puisque cela est synonyme de grandes choses pour toi

- Que veux-tu dire? Comment as-tu survécu? Et pourquoi je te retrouve chez moi?

- Que de questions! Et si tu répondais d'abord à la mienne?

- Que fais-tu ici? Et c'est quoi cette tenue d'abord? Regarde-toi! Tu as l'air d'une pute!

- Insolent!

_Elle lève le bras vers lui. Ikki évite sans grand effort le rayon qu'elle lui lance. _

- Alors, tu recommences? Tu veux venger ton cher maître?

_Elle baisse son bras, un peu découragée._

- Pas du tout Ikki. Je t'avais expliqué ma situation, tu as déjà oublié?

- Écoutes Pandore, je suis heureux pour toi que tu t'en sois sortie entière, mais si tu veux reprendre les hostilités, tu sais bien que tu me trouveras sur ta route! Je protégerai Athéna contre toutes tes attaques…

- Je ne viens pas attaquer Athéna, ni qui que ce soit! Je viens pour toi

- Comment ça moi?

- Je viens t'offrir ce que jamais Athéna ne pourra te donner

- Euh… j'aime pas trop tes allusions…

- Suis-moi Ikki, et je te donne un royaume!

- Ben tiens! Faudrait peut-être arrêter la mégalo un jour! Je me demande si je te préférais pas comme ennemie…

- Tu ne saisis pas le sens de mes paroles. Ikki, je viens t'offrir ce que toi seul mérite, un pouvoir incommensurable,

- Tu me proposes de trahir Athéna pour rallier ton maître déchu? C'est trop drôle!

- Non! Un grand pouvoir t'attend! Une destiné hors du commun mais pas sous le joug d'un autre dieu, non. Je te propose de devenir ton propre maître. Je t'offre une couronne

- Une couronne?

- Je t'offre le trône du Seigneur des Enfers! Toi seul en es digne. Toi l'oiseau de feu immortel! Toi qui renais de tes propres cendres! Toi qui resurgit des limbes et des flammes de l'enfer pour rejaillir plus éblouissant et plus fort que jamais! Je te demande de devenir mon nouveau Seigneur, le Roi de l'au-delà, le Gouverneur des morts. Ikki, je t'offre le trône laissé vacant par Hadès!


	9. Chapter 9

Merci de chaque passage et messages, merci d'être fidèles à mes petites escapades sancturiennes. La proposition de Pandore a de quoi surprendre c'est sûr et on se demande avec impatience le choix du Phénix. Mais pour ce soir nous retournons chez mes bébés

Encore désolé de prendre tout ce temps pour publier, c'est point simple la vie des fois... les journées ne sont pas toujours suffisantes.

Bon Noël à toutes les personnes qui le fêtent.

'***********************************************************************

- Aiolia… c'est donc vrai?

- Oh Marine…je…je suis désolé

- Aiolia! De quoi es-tu désolé? Tu es revenu…

- Oui, je suis revenu… pour toi, juste pour te revoir…mais…

- Ton bijou ne m'a pas quitté une seule minute. Aiolia, j'ai tant de choses à te dire… tant de temps à rattraper

- Hélas mon aimée, je ne pourrai jamais te tenir dans mes bras… passer ma main le long de tes cheveux ou ton cou. Que ne l'aie-je fait avant? Comment ai-je pu laisser passer tant d'années sans rien te dire… sans rien montrer et tenter. Ne suis-je donc qu'un idiot?

- Aiolia, qu'importe tout cela. Seul compte le présent

- Je n'ai plus de corps Marine, regarde… regarde, je ne peux pas te toucher. Je suis un fantôme, à jamais loin de toi _- La main qu'il tend vers elle la traverse et Marine réalise alors l'ironie de la situation._

- Mais… au moins tu es là _- répond-t-elle en se résignant._

- Oui. Je préfère être mort près de toi que vivant à l'autre bout de l'univers. Passer l'éternité, fut-elle idyllique, loin de toi était un véritable supplice. Marine, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire…

- Tu as le droit maintenant. Et je suis plus que disposée à l'entendre

- J'aurais aimé te serrer dans mes bras… et te le murmurer à l'oreille

- Alors je vais me rapprocher, tout contre toi, laisser ta douce chaleur me caresser et tes mots m'envahir

- Marine… depuis si longtemps… depuis toujours… je n'aime que toi

_C'est en posant les yeux sur elle qu'il réalise qu'elle est désormais à visage découvert._

- Marine? Tu as… tu as ôté ton masque?

- Je pense que cela te prouvera que mes sentiments envers toi sont tout aussi profonds

- Oh mon ange

_Aiolia tend ses bras vers elle, il a tant envie de la sentir contre lui mais il ne fait que traverser ce corps si souvent désiré, et désormais hors de portée._

- Non, non… pourquoi cela nous arrive…

- Je l'accepte Aiolia. J'accepte tout pour être à tes côtés. Je suis prête à tout

'***********************************************************************

_Quelques jours plus tard._

_Aiolia et Marine ne se quittent plus. Ce matin là, Aiolia se réveille seul et cherche sa compagne. Personne n'est capable de le renseigner. Un peu désespéré et inquiet, il se dirige vers l'ancienne maison de Marine. Au moment d'y pénétrer, une voix l'arrête:_

- N'entre pas!

- Que? Marine? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? Et pourquoi ne puis-je y entrer?

- Je préfère que tu ne voies pas à l'intérieur

- Pourquoi?

- Appelle plutôt quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire

- Faire quoi?

- Retirer le corps

- Hein? Quel corps?

_Pour toute réponse, Marine se rapproche de lui et pose sa main sur son torse._

- Mais?... Marine? Je sens ta main! Comment est-ce possible?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais prête à tout pour être auprès de toi

- Mais comment? Par quel miracle?

- J'ai cru que je saurais me contenter de ta présence, et j'en étais très heureuse c'est vrai. Mais je veux plus encore. Je n'ai cessé toute ma vie de rêver le jour où je pourrais me lover contre toi, le jour où je serai enfin tienne, mais cette situation nous séparait. J'ai réglé le problème

- Je ne comprends pas

- Puisque seul un fantôme peut toucher un fantôme

- Que veux-tu dire? Marine, qu'as-tu fait?

- Nous sommes ensemble désormais, et à jamais

- Marine, nooon!

_Il se rue dans la maison pour y découvrir un corps sans vie. Elle le suit et lui avoue avec simplicité.  
_

- Mon corps ne compte pas si je peux être comme toi, avec toi Aiolia. Je t'aime trop

- Marine… tu as… tu as_… - fait-il choqué._

- Je veux être ta femme, même si c'est dans la mort


	10. Chapter 10

**Je souhaites une bonne année à tout le monde, en espérant que toutes ces petites histoires que nous lisons et aimons nous rapproche. a bientôt**

* * *

- Hey toi là-bas! Qu'est-ce que tu as à bailler aux corneilles? Viens bosser tout de suite!

- Mais… que se passe-t-il? Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici!

- T'es une nouvelle! Par conséquent tu nous aides à reconstruire. On se moque bien de tes péchés pour l'instant, de toute façon, le tribunal est par terre lui aussi

- Le tribunal?

- Ouais. Normalement, tout nouvel arrivant est envoyé au tribunal, pour que les juges décident de son affectation, mais là les juges, ils sont comme nous: sans abris et obligés de trimer

- Quel zouk il faut bien dire ce qu'il en est! Allez bouges toi un peu la rouquine. Voilà une pioche. Vas creuser là-bas

- Mais qui êtes-vous tous?

- Nous sommes comme toi: de nouveaux morts atterris dans les enfers, enfin ce qu'il en reste

- Les enfers?

- Ouais! Je pensais pas que c'était un camp de travail! Pour l'instant, parce qu'une fois reconstruit, ça risque d'être moins drôle

- Qu'en sais-tu? Si tu es nouveau?

- C'est ceux-là, en noir qui me l'ont dit. Ce sont d'anciens guerriers d'Hadès. Mais ils sont logés à la même enseigne que nous maintenant

- Mais? Hadès a été détruit!

- Comment elle sait ça, celle-là? _- demande un des ouvriers en noir, ayant entendu la conversation voisine._

- Euh… elle vient juste de débarquer

- Bizarre ça. Bougez pas d'ici tous, je reviens

_L'homme s'en va rapidement "- Il faut que je prévienne son Altesse. C'est pas normal qu'une nouvelle âme connaisse nos déboires"_

_Arrivé sous une grande tente, l'homme s'agenouille._

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton poste? Crois-tu que c'est en te promenant que notre royaume va se reconstruire?

- Pardonnez-moi ma Reine, mais je suis venu vous avertir

- Est-ce si important pour justifier ton manque d'obéissance?

- Calmes-toi un instant Pandore. C'est pas en lui sautant à la gorge que tu le feras parler plus vite

- Mais? _- Pandore se calme devant les yeux déterminés de son interlocuteur._ - Soit_! - Elle se retourne vers son employé _- Expliques-nous donc ce que tu as vu?

- De nouveaux arrivants Majestés

- Est-ce tout? Imbécile, il en arrive toutes les heures!

- Mais parmi eux, il y a une femme qui…

- T'es pas ici pour tes petits plaisirs!

- Mais non ma Reine. Cette femme est au courant pour… notre précédent Roi… _Hadès - Prononce tout bas l'homme agenouillé_

- Quoi? Mais qui est-elle?

- Je l'ignore

- Inutile de tergiverser pour rien. Vas nous la chercher, ce sera plus simple, _soldat - répond l'homme assis aux côtés de Pandore_

- Bien mon Roi _- L'homme se relève et quitte la pièce._

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

- Nous le saurons dans un instant ma chère, cesses de t'agiter en vain

- Mais? … nous ignorons qui cela puisse être et sûrement que….

- Tu m'énerves avec ton impatience infantile! Et tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve inutilement, n'est-ce pas Pandore?

- Oh bien sûr que non mon chéri. Je vais me calmer

- J'aime mieux ça en effet. Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de Rhadamanthe?

- Point encore, mais il ne saurait tarder de revenir de sa mission

- Bien. Je te laisserais le recevoir seule

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai bien senti son hostilité à ma prise de fonction, ce qui est en soit normal, et je te sais apte à te faire obéir de lui, comme tu l'as toujours fait

- Je crois au contraire que tu devrais justement faire œuvre de ton autorité sur lui, si tu veux éviter les problèmes

- Tu crains une mutinerie de sa part?

- Eh bien, c'est un ambitieux. Et sûrement qu'il aurait rêvé avoir ta place

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné alors?

- Ikki! Oublierais-tu à qui j'ai donné mon cœur?

_Arrivent à ce moment, le soldat de retour avec la nouvelle pensionnaire des enfers._

- Majestés, voici la femme en question. Dois-je me retirer?

- Mais … c'est… - _s'inquiète Pandore. Ikki se retourne pour tomber face à son ancienne collègue de combat._

- Marine… quel étonnement de te voir ici!

- Ikki? …. Avec Pandore! Comment?

- Merci Soldat, tu peux retourner à ton poste

- Ne dois-je pas vous protéger, mon Roi?

- Totalement inutile. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour savoir me défendre

- Oui Majesté _- L'homme se retire en arrière. Restés entre eux, les chevaliers se regardent un moment sans parler._

- Ikki… cela fait des semaines que personne ne t'a vu au Sanctuaire, nous t'avons cru reparti pour tes virées solitaires… mais nous étions loin de la réalité

- En effet. Je suis venu faire un tour ici

- Mais pourquoi? Et elle? Les bronzes nous ont raconté sa mort!

- Et bien tu n'ignores pas à ce jour, le sort que la bataille entre Athéna et Hadès a causé à ce royaume, mais le monde ne peut survivre sans enfers. Donc nous le réparons

- Cet homme… cet ancien spectre, t'a appelé Roi?

- Oui. C'est désormais mon rang

- Ikki! Tu as trahi Athéna? Pour servir Hadès? Après avoir risqué ta vie pour le battre?

- Je n'ai pas trahi Athéna! Fais gaffe à ce que je ne te fasse pas ravaler ses paroles avec mes poings!

- Mais tu travailles pour notre ennemi!

- Hadès est mort! Je ne fais que reprendre un royaume abandonné! Aider des gens livrés à eux-mêmes, qui ont besoin à la fois d'aide et de guide!

- Oh, et c'est toi le guide spirituel? Tu m'en vois incrédule!

- Je m'ai pas besoin de ton approbation Marine. Je fais ce que je pressens indispensable pour la survie de notre monde. Tant pis pour toi si tu n'es pas capable de le concevoir

- Tu te révèle surtout tel que tu as toujours été en fin de compte, n'est ce pas?

- Tu ne manques pas d'audace à me défier! Surtout ici!

- Il faut la détruire Ikki! Ne la laisse pas s'enfuir!

- Regardes-là plus attentivement Pandore. N'y a-t-il pas chez elle quelque chose qui te prouve qu'elle est à notre merci désormais?

- Quelque chose?...oh!

- Je ne serai pas à tes ordres Ikki! Et encore moins à ceux de cette ….

- Si tu insultes mon épouse, c'est moi que tu provoques!

- Ikki! Tu as épousé cette femme? Cette dangereuse harpie qui as essayé de tuer notre déesse?

- C'est du passé désormais. Et Athéna sera bien obligé de traiter avec nous, sur un plan d'égalité

- Tu es devenu fou!

- Pas du tout Marine. Je suis désormais le maître de ce royaume, et chacun de ses habitants me doit obéissance. Toi y compris

- Non! Je refuse de me soumettre!

- Marine. Tu es morte. En état de péché en plus. C'est pourquoi tu es arrivée ici

_Marine serre les poings. Il a raison, elle est coupée de ses compagnons, elle n'a aucun moyen de les avertir._

- Rassures-toi, je ne cherche ni le pouvoir absolu ni à détruire la terre et encore moins Athéna. Je veux reconstruire ce royaume, parce que l'univers a besoin d'un royaume des morts. Mais je vais en faire quelque chose de nouveau, pas cette terre horrible sous le joug d'un tyran que nous avons destitué. Marine, tu peux aider à cette grande tâche, comme chacun ici

- Je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, parce que tu as beaucoup donné de ta personne pour notre devoir, mais elle… c'est…

- Pandore n'est plus une ennemie, c'est notre alliée désormais

- Après ce qu'elle nous a fait? Elle et son ignoble maître?

- Je suis son seul maître maintenant. Tout comme je suis le tien

- Non!

- Alors explique-nous donc comment tu es morte? Les batailles héroïques sont terminées, tu n'avais donc pas de raison idéaliste de mourir

- Je…

- Dois-je appeler mon juge, qui sait lire les circonstances des décès et les péchés de chaque défunt?

- Je me suis donné la mort

- Par tous les dieux! _- s'écrie Pandore._

- Pour quelle raison Marine?

- Ça ne te regarde pas!

- Tout me regarde ici, tu vas très vite le réaliser. Qu'espérais-tu?

- Je ne pensais pas arriver ici… les enfers étaient détruits, je pensais… rester sur terre… avec les autres

- Quels autres?

- Tu es parti juste avant leur retour, tu n'es pas au courant

- Je t'écoute

- Les Ors sont revenus sur terre!

- Ils sont vivants?

- Non. Ce sont des fantômes… mais ils sont sur terre! Pourquoi pas moi?

- Humm. Pandore? Une explication?

- Les chevaliers d'Or sont morts en héros, ils doivent aller au paradis. Seulement….

- Elysion est dans un état bien pire que les enfers. Il n'est pas encore possible d'y accueillir les morts qui le méritent

- Voilà pourquoi ils sont restés sur terre. En attendant que le paradis soit reconstruit. Mais toi, petite sotte, tu ne mérite pas la félicité du paradis! Tu vas rester aux enfers pour l'éternité!

- Mais….Ikki! Ne la laisse pas me faire ça!

- Ce n'est pas son œuvre Marine, mais la tienne. S'ôter la vie soi-même est un péché, et les pécheurs atterrissent ici

- Je… je voulais juste…

- Que voulais-tu? Tu en avais marre de vivre?

- Non… je… je voulais être… avec lui… toujours

- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste! La vie est un don précieux! Et tu viens de le gâcher par pure bêtise! Nul ne doit s'abroger le droit de prendre une vie, fut-elle la sienne!

- C'est bien à toi de me faire la morale! Combien de vies, y compris innocentes as-tu fauchées dans ton existence?

- Tais-toi stupide mortelle! Comment oses-tu lui parler ainsi? _- s'indigne Pandore._

- Laisse Pandore. Puisque qu'elle a raison

- Je ne vous demande pas de me comprendre, ni même de m'absoudre. Puisque ma faute m'a amenée ici, je l'accepte et en subirais les conséquences. Emmène-moi à ma prison qu'on en finisse!

- Il n'y a plus de prison Marine, elles sont toutes en ruines. Les condamnés doivent aider à la reconstruction

- Ils reconstruisent leurs propres geôles?

- Les choses vont changer ici, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de tous les bras possibles pour monter des abris pour tous. Es-tu prête à te joindre à nous?

* * *

**vous connaissez maintenant la réponse d'Ikki - quelles sont vos réactions? et l'avenir pour Marine? **


	11. Chapter 11

'************************************************************************************

_L'homme est jeté sur le sol et glisse ainsi jusqu'au trône. Pandore jette un petit cri mi-surprise mi-dégoût devant le corps couvert de plaies et de blessures sanglantes. Ikki se contente d'un haussement de sourcils, avant de s'adresser au guerrier responsable de cette entrée si théâtrale._

- Rhadamanthe, nous ne t'attendions point si tôt

_Mais celui-ci se retourne vers ses camarades soldats, témoins de son arrivée._

- Mes amis, la preuve de ce que j'avançais depuis l'arrivée de ce fourbe! Votre soi-disant "roi" est un félon! Il a manigancé et sûrement manipulé, voire ensorcelé sa Majesté Pandore pour s'introduire ici! Dans le but de nous livrer à nos ennemis: les Chevaliers d'Athéna! Je le dis depuis le début: c'est un espion et un traître! Unissez-vous à moi et chassons-le de nos terres!

- Rhadamanthe! Comment oses-tu? _- s'énerve Pandore._

- Voici la preuve: ce déchet qui pollue notre sol est un de ses maudits chevaliers! Je le reconnais, je l'ai déjà battu la première fois. Mais comment a-t-il pu pénétrer ici? Sinon avec une complicité de haut rang? De ce fourbe que vous avez eu la faiblesse de mettre sur le trône!

- Vraiment? Cet homme à tes pieds, a déjà, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et tu l'as dit toi-même, trouvé le chemin jusqu'au royaume des ombres. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de reprendre le même chemin?

- C'est toi qui l'as guidé, c'est évident!

- Je n'en n'avais pas besoin, et j'ignore la raison de sa présence ici

- Tu avoues le connaître?

- Bien sûr. Aiolia, chevalier d'or du lion. Bien que je ne l'ai que rarement vu en si mauvaise posture. Interrogeons-le sur ses motivations, et nous pourrons détruire toutes tes belles théories Rhadamanthe

_Le spectre pousse du pied son adversaire, qui gémit et relève la tête sur le couple royal. _

- Cette voix….Phénix?!

- Aiolia, te voilà bien loin de ton domaine. Que nous vaut cette si plaisante visite?

- Ikki? Que…que fais-tu là? Que se passe-t-il?

- Et bien je vois que tu as tenté d'entrer dans ce royaume sans en avoir été invité, et que mon si fidèle lieutenant Rhadamanthe ici présent t'a recueilli, avec sa méthode si accueillante, n'est-ce pas? À ce propos Rhadamanthe, que faisais-tu à la frontière? N'avais-tu pas une mission?

- Euh…qu'importe cette mission! Compagnons, ne voyez-vous rien? Cet usurpateur se joue de nous et cherche notre destruction! Rejoignez-moi et…

- Et comme tu le vois Rhadamanthe, personne ici ne te croie. Et quand bien même, ils n'ont guère envie de te suivre dans tes idées paranoïaques

- Mais?... Amis, enfin… Tous ensembles nous pouvons…

- Vois-tu mon cher Rhadamanthe, les choses ont bien changé ici. Tout d'abord, tes compagnons que tu appelle aujourd'hui faussement "amis" savent voir où se trouve leur intérêt, et celui-ci n'est pas avec toi. Ils se rappellent parfaitement comment toi et tes pairs de juges les traitaient, eux simples soldats. Ils se rappellent comment Hadès les considérait comme de la piétaille. Alors ils sont heureux d'avoir changé de régime et ils ne te suivront pas dans ta tentative inutile de putch politique. De plus, tu as été absent un long moment, cela n'aide pas pour se monter une petite équipe de révolutionnaires en herbe

- Tu… tu avais tout prévu! C'est toi, maudit, qui m'as éloigné du royaume, avec ta prétendue mission importante!

- Évidemment! Si tu ne peux détruire immédiatement une menace, tu l'éloignes et tu la laisses s'éteindre faute de bois pour la nourrir. Privé de tes sympathisants, et eux privés de ta grande gueule pour les entraîner, je pouvais ramener le calme et reconstruire sans opposition. J'ai eu le temps de faire mes preuves, et aujourd'hui, tout le monde préfère vivre sous ma direction que sous la tienne. N'est-ce pas?

_Un vivat s'éleva parmi les soldats amassés sous la tente, pendant cette réunion que l'arrivée du juge avait perturbée. Rhadamanthe regarde autour de lui et ne voit que des regards suspicieux envers lui._

- Je te laisse libre de choisir ta destinée Rhadamanthe. Soit tu me jures fidélité immédiatement, soit tu disparaîs de ce royaume, à jamais cela va sans dire. Ceux qui veulent te suivre le peuvent

- Mais…

- N'abuse pas de la patience et mansuétude de ton souverain Rhadamanthe _- en rajoute Pandore, d'un air mauvais. Ikki tourne le dos au juge pour se diriger vers son ancien compagnon d'armes qui peine à se relever._

- À toi Chevalier du Lion. Puis-je enfin savoir pourquoi tu as essayé d'entrer sur mon domaine?

- Ikki… si j'ai bien compris, tu as repris le trône des enfers, à la place d'Hadès. Pourquoi?

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il? Par contre, ton intrusion si peu discrète ici m'exaspère. Que cherchais-tu ? Réponds!

- Tu es le nouveau dieu des enfers, c'est ça?

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à m'accaparer des fonctions que je n'ai pas, mais pour simplifier, on va dire que cela y ressemble

- Mais la Déesse?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela puisse la gêner. Au contraire, il est toujours plus rassurant d'avoir pour partenaire politique un aficionado. C'est elle qui t'envoie?

- Non… je… je veux que tu me la rendes! _- s'énerve d'un seul coup le Lion, en se relevant plein de fougue._

- Pardon? Te rendre quoi?

- Je suis venu pour la retrouver! Et personne, fut-il spectre, dieu ou quoique ce soit d'autre, ne m'en empêchera!

- Par tous les dieux infernaux! De quoi parles-tu donc?

- Elle a disparue! Elle était devant moi, enfin nous étions ensembles, vraiment et elle a disparue, comme ça! Je l'ai cherchée partout, elle est ici je le sais! Rends-la moi Ikki! Je ne me mêlerai pas de vos affaires de politiques et d'ambition, je ne veux que elle, simplement elle

- Oh je vois! Ahaha c'est trop fort!

- Je t'interdis de te moquer! Si je dois tout foutre en l'air ici, si je dois tous vous affronter, je le ferai! Et rien, tu m'entends, plus jamais rien ne me l'arrachera _- Aiolia furieux, se rue devant lui pour affronter les gardes postés devant._

- Aiolia! Si tu avais mis autant de fougue à affronter Rhadamanthe la première fois, nul doute que tu aurais sauvé la terre à toi tout seul!

- Je veux la retrouver! Si vous ne m'aidez pas, je vous battrai tous, même si cela me prend des siècles!

- Calmes-toi Aiolia! Tu oublies un petit détail. Ta place est au paradis, bien que parfois quand je vois certains manques de discernements, je doute du bien-fondé de certains choix, mais passons. Par contre ta dulcinée, si je comprends bien que tu réclames une certaine guerrière aux serres acérées, elle vivra ici aux enfers. C'est la loi

- Elle est bien ici?

- Oui. Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui. Votre petit plan pour vous retrouver était des plus stupides. Vous n'avez pas eu la même mort

- Alors gardes-moi ici!

- Aiolia, ne fais pas l'enfant! Ta place n'est pas dans ces sphères

- Ma place est à ses côtés! Ou tu me laisse l'emmener avec moi, ou je reste ici avec elle! Un point c'est tout!

- Écoutez-moi ça! Tu te prends pour qui?

- Qu'est-ce que cela te coûte à toi, hein? Deux ici ou deux là-bas, le compte est le même!

- Crois-tu que les morts peuvent décider de leurs affectations comme bon leur chante?

- Ikki; si je dois me battre contre toi…

- Aiolia, cesses de chercher l'affrontement inutile! Tu n'as rien à y gagner. Retournes sur terre en attendant d'être accueilli en Elysion

- Jamais! Tu vas devoir changer tes plans, je ne bougerais d'ici que pour retourner chaque lopin de terre pour la retrouver!

- Quel entêté!

- Où est-elle?

_Ikki ne répond pas aussitôt. Cette situation lui remet en mémoire un passé qu'il croyait enterré. Par sollicitude envers son compagnon, il lui toucha l'épaule._

- Aiolia, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider à retrouver la femme que tu aimes. Je sais cette douleur qui te brûle, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Vos destinées se séparent ici, il te faut l'accepter

- Jamais _- hurle l'intéressé en lui repoussant cette main amicale._ - Jamais je ne me passerai d'elle! Plus jamais tu m'entends! Laissez-moi passer! Je vais la chercher tout seul et je la retrouverai! Je la retrouverai!

_Il se dirige vers la sortie: Pandore se lève et fait un signe à ses soldats. Mais Ikki l'interrompt._

- Laissons-le

- Quoi? C'est impensable!

- J'ai dis que je voulais changer ce monde, autant commencer tout de suite, tu ne crois pas?

- Ikki… tu ne peux pas modifier cela, c'est de la prérogative d'un dieu!

- Sauf si on relie les deux mondes Enfers et Elysion, au lieu de recréer ce vide intersidéral entre les deux!

- Mais quel intérêt?

- L'intérêt? Tu me demandes l'intérêt?

- Ikki!

- Oublierais-tu déjà ta promesse Pandore? J'ai moi aussi un intérêt plus qu'impératif à pouvoir rejoindre Elisyon sans difficulté

- Je n'oublie pas Ikki, seulement ce qu'on t'autorise ne doit pas être étendu à toute la création! Tu es le roi, et tu dois garder certains privilèges

- Pourquoi séparer Aiolia et Marine? Vous aviez bien autorisé Orphée à demeurer auprès d'Eurydice, non?

- C'était différent

- Pourquoi? Parce que Hadès avait trouvé de l'intérêt à garder Orphée, c'est ça? Et bien moi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à réunir Marine et Aiolia, sinon à empêcher deux êtres de souffrir autant que je souffre!

- Ikki… je fais tout pour te rendre heureux!

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Une seule peut me rendre heureux, et tu m'as promis que je pourrais la rejoindre quand le paradis sera réparé! Essaierais-tu de revenir sur ta parole Pandore?

- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Ikki, tu crois que je joue avec toi mais c'est faux. Je t'aime. Je te laisserai la rejoindre, comme convenu. Mais tu n'oublieras pas toi non plus? Tu dois me revenir tous les six mois, je t'attendrai… avec tellement d'impatience…

- Pandore

- Ça me fait mal de devoir te partager, je l'avoue. Mais je préfère cela que de renoncer totalement à toi Ikki. Alors je serai patiente mon amour. Six mois d'absence pour six mois de félicité à tes côtés. Le sacrifice vaut la peine

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi? La légende de Perséphone version Homme! je trouvais cette idée sympas. à vos avis?**


	12. Chapter 12

'************************************************************************************

_L'homme est jeté sur le sol et glisse ainsi jusqu'au trône. Pandore jette un petit cri mi-surprise mi-dégoût devant le corps couvert de plaies et de blessures sanglantes. Ikki se contente d'un haussement de sourcils, avant de s'adresser au guerrier responsable de cette entrée si théâtrale._

- Rhadamanthe, nous ne t'attendions point si tôt

_Mais celui-ci se retourne vers ses camarades soldats, témoins de son arrivée._

- Mes amis, la preuve de ce que j'avançais depuis l'arrivée de ce fourbe! Votre soi-disant "roi" est un félon! Il a manigancé et sûrement manipulé, voire ensorcelé sa Majesté Pandore pour s'introduire ici! Dans le but de nous livrer à nos ennemis: les Chevaliers d'Athéna! Je le dis depuis le début: c'est un espion et un traître! Unissez-vous à moi et chassons-le de nos terres!

- Rhadamanthe! Comment oses-tu? _- s'énerve Pandore._

- Voici la preuve: ce déchet qui pollue notre sol est un de ses maudits chevaliers! Je le reconnais, je l'ai déjà battu la première fois. Mais comment a-t-il pu pénétrer ici? Sinon avec une complicité de haut rang? De ce fourbe que vous avez eu la faiblesse de mettre sur le trône!

- Vraiment? Cet homme à tes pieds, a déjà, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et tu l'as dit toi-même, trouvé le chemin jusqu'au royaume des ombres. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de reprendre le même chemin? - réplique Ikki.

- C'est toi qui l'as guidé, c'est évident!

- Je n'en n'avais pas besoin, et j'ignore la raison de sa présence ici

- Tu avoues le connaître?

- Bien sûr. Aiolia, chevalier d'or du lion. Bien que je ne l'ai que rarement vu en si mauvaise posture. Interrogeons-le sur ses motivations, et nous pourrons détruire toutes tes belles théories Rhadamanthe

_Le spectre pousse du pied son adversaire, qui gémit et relève la tête sur le couple royal. _

- Cette voix…Phénix?!

- Aiolia, te voilà bien loin de ton domaine. Que nous vaut cette si plaisante visite?

- Ikki? Que…que fais-tu là? Que se passe-t-il?

- Et bien je vois que tu as tenté d'entrer dans ce royaume sans en avoir été invité, et que mon si fidèle lieutenant Rhadamanthe ici présent t'a recueilli, avec sa méthode si accueillante, n'est-ce pas? À ce propos Rhadamanthe, que faisais-tu à la frontière? N'avais-tu pas une mission?

- Euh…qu'importe cette mission! Compagnons, ne voyez-vous rien? Cet usurpateur se joue de nous et cherche notre destruction! Rejoignez-moi et…

- Et comme tu le vois Rhadamanthe, personne ici ne te croie. Et quand bien même, ils n'ont guère envie de te suivre dans tes idées paranoïaques

- Mais?... Amis, enfin… Tous ensembles nous pouvons…

- Vois-tu mon cher Rhadamanthe, les choses ont bien changé ici. Tout d'abord, tes compagnons que tu appelle aujourd'hui faussement "amis" savent voir où se trouve leur intérêt, et celui-ci n'est pas avec toi. Ils se rappellent parfaitement comment toi et tes pairs de juges les traitaient, eux simples soldats. Ils se rappellent comment Hadès les considérait comme de la piétaille. Alors ils sont heureux d'avoir changé de régime et ils ne te suivront pas dans ta tentative inutile de putch politique. De plus, tu as été absent un long moment, cela n'aide pas pour se monter une petite équipe de révolutionnaires en herbe

- Tu… tu avais tout prévu! C'est toi, maudit, qui m'as éloigné du royaume, avec ta prétendue mission importante!

- Évidemment! Si tu ne peux détruire immédiatement une menace, tu l'éloignes et tu la laisses s'éteindre faute de bois pour la nourrir. Privé de tes sympathisants, et eux privés de ta grande gueule pour les entraîner, je pouvais ramener le calme et reconstruire sans opposition. J'ai eu le temps de faire mes preuves, et aujourd'hui, tout le monde préfère vivre sous ma direction que sous la tienne. N'est-ce pas?

_Un vivat s'éleva parmi les soldats amassés sous la tente, pendant cette réunion que l'arrivée du juge avait perturbée. Rhadamanthe regarde autour de lui et ne voit que des regards suspicieux envers lui._

- Je te laisse libre de choisir ta destinée Rhadamanthe. Soit tu me jures fidélité immédiatement, soit tu disparais de ce royaume, à jamais cela va sans dire. Ceux qui veulent te suivre le peuvent

- Mais…

- N'abuse pas de la patience et mansuétude de ton souverain Rhadamanthe _- en rajoute Pandore, d'un air mauvais. Ikki tourne le dos au juge pour se diriger vers son ancien compagnon d'armes qui peine à se relever._

- À toi Chevalier du Lion. Puis-je enfin savoir pourquoi tu as essayé d'entrer sur mon domaine?

- Ikki… si j'ai bien compris, tu as repris le trône des enfers, à la place d'Hadès. Pourquoi?

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il? Par contre, ton intrusion si peu discrète ici m'exaspère. Que cherchais-tu ? Réponds!

- Tu es le nouveau dieu des enfers, c'est ça?

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à m'accaparer des fonctions que je n'ai pas, mais pour simplifier, on va dire que cela y ressemble

- Mais la Déesse?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela puisse la gêner. Au contraire, il est toujours plus rassurant d'avoir pour partenaire politique un aficionado. C'est elle qui t'envoie?

- Non… je… je veux que tu me la rendes! _- s'énerve d'un seul coup le Lion, en se relevant plein de fougue._

- Pardon? Te rendre quoi?

- Je suis venu pour la retrouver! Et personne, fut-il spectre, dieu ou quoique ce soit d'autre, ne m'en empêchera!

- Par tous les dieux infernaux! De quoi parles-tu donc?

- Elle a disparue! Elle était devant moi, enfin nous étions ensembles, vraiment et elle a disparue, comme ça! Je l'ai cherchée partout, elle est ici je le sais! Rends-la moi Ikki! Je ne me mêlerai pas de vos affaires de politiques et d'ambition, je ne veux que elle, simplement elle

- Oh je vois! Ahaha c'est trop fort!

- Je t'interdis de te moquer! Si je dois tout foutre en l'air ici, si je dois tous vous affronter, je le ferai! Et rien, tu m'entends, plus jamais rien ne me l'arrachera _- Aiolia furieux, se rue devant lui pour affronter les gardes postés devant._

- Aiolia! Si tu avais mis autant de fougue à affronter Rhadamanthe la première fois, nul doute que tu aurais sauvé la terre à toi tout seul!

- Je veux la retrouver! Si vous ne m'aidez pas, je vous battrai tous, même si cela me prend des siècles!

- Calmes-toi Aiolia! Tu oublies un petit détail. Ta place est au paradis, bien que parfois quand je vois certains manques de discernements, je doute du bien-fondé de certains choix, mais passons. Par contre ta dulcinée, si je comprends bien que tu réclames une certaine guerrière aux serres acérées, elle vivra ici aux enfers. C'est la loi

- Elle est bien ici?

- Oui. Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui. Votre petit plan pour vous retrouver était des plus stupides. Vous n'avez pas eu la même mort

- Alors gardes-moi ici!

- Aiolia, ne fais pas l'enfant! Ta place n'est pas dans ces sphères

- Ma place est à ses côtés! Ou tu me laisse l'emmener avec moi, ou je reste ici avec elle! Un point c'est tout!

- Écoutez-moi ça! Tu te prends pour qui?

- Qu'est-ce que cela te coûte à toi, hein? Deux ici ou deux là-bas, le compte est le même!

- Crois-tu que les morts peuvent décider de leurs affectations comme bon leur chante?

- Ikki; si je dois me battre contre toi…

- Aiolia, cesses de chercher l'affrontement inutile! Tu n'as rien à y gagner. Retournes sur terre en attendant d'être accueilli en Elysion

- Jamais! Tu vas devoir changer tes plans, je ne bougerais d'ici que pour retourner chaque lopin de terre pour la retrouver!

- Quel entêté!

- Où est-elle?

_Ikki ne répond pas aussitôt. Cette situation lui remet en mémoire un passé qu'il croyait enterré. Par sollicitude envers son compagnon, il lui toucha l'épaule._

- Aiolia, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider à retrouver la femme que tu aimes. Je sais cette douleur qui te brûle, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Vos destinées se séparent ici, il te faut l'accepter

- Jamais _- hurle l'intéressé en lui repoussant cette main amicale._ - Jamais je ne me passerai d'elle! Plus jamais tu m'entends! Laissez-moi passer! Je vais la chercher tout seul et je la retrouverai! Je la retrouverai!

_Il se dirige vers la sortie: Pandore se lève et fait un signe à ses soldats. Mais Ikki l'interrompt._

- Laissons-le

- Quoi? C'est impensable!

- J'ai dis que je voulais changer ce monde, autant commencer tout de suite, tu ne crois pas?

- Ikki… tu ne peux pas modifier cela, c'est de la prérogative d'un dieu!

- Sauf si on relie les deux mondes Enfers et Elysion, au lieu de recréer ce vide intersidéral entre les deux!

- Mais quel intérêt?

- L'intérêt? Tu me demandes l'intérêt?

- Ikki!

- Oublierais-tu déjà ta promesse Pandore? J'ai moi aussi un intérêt plus qu'impératif à pouvoir rejoindre Elisyon sans difficulté

- Je n'oublie pas Ikki, seulement ce qu'on t'autorise ne doit pas être étendu à toute la création! Tu es le roi, et tu dois garder certains privilèges

- Pourquoi séparer Aiolia et Marine? Vous aviez bien autorisé Orphée à demeurer auprès d'Eurydice, non?

- C'était différent

- Pourquoi? Parce que Hadès avait trouvé de l'intérêt à garder Orphée, c'est ça? Et bien moi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à réunir Marine et Aiolia, sinon à empêcher deux êtres de souffrir autant que je souffre!

- Ikki… je fais tout pour te rendre heureux!

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Une seule peut me rendre heureux, et tu m'as promis que je pourrais la rejoindre quand le paradis sera réparé! Essaierais-tu de revenir sur ta parole Pandore?

- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Ikki, tu crois que je joue avec toi mais c'est faux. Je t'aime. Je te laisserai la rejoindre, comme convenu. Mais tu n'oublieras pas toi non plus? Tu dois me revenir tous les six mois, je t'attendrai… avec tellement d'impatience…

- Pandore

- Ça me fait mal de devoir te partager, je l'avoue. Mais je préfère cela que de renoncer totalement à toi Ikki. Alors je serai patiente mon amour. Six mois d'absence pour six mois de félicité à tes côtés. Le sacrifice vaut la peine

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi? La légende de Perséphone version Homme! je trouvais cette idée sympas. à vos avis?**


End file.
